Catturato
by MadamTater
Summary: Questa storia è la prima della serie Cuori transfigurati: Tu mi ami vero, Remus?”


_Questa storia è la prima della serie **Cuori transfigurati** e la si può considerare inserita più o meno tra il sesto e il settimo capitolo del libro Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice. _

* * *

**Catturato**

**Tradotta da Rue Meridien**

"Salve Remus!"

Il mago dai capelli prematuramente brizzolati si voltò dall'altra parte del giardino sinistro situato dietro il numero 12 di Grimauld Place nel momento in cui Tonks varcava la porta posteriore. Teneva in ciascuna mano una bottiglia dal colore scuro,che egli pensò essere Burrobirra. Quando Tonks sollevò una mano per salutarlo e con l'altra tentò di chiudere la porta dietro di sé, Remus capì che la catastrofe era imminente.

Tonks perse l'equilibrio in quel movimento e vacillò in avanti scivolando sui gradini della veranda. L'immaginazione di Remus gli fornì a grandi linee, le possibili conseguenze e scattò verso la giovane Auror per acchiapparla prima che si ferisse nella caduta sui pezzi di vetro schiacciati che non avrebbero mancato di spargersi sul sentiero di lastre di pietra.

Arrivò troppo tardi. Giusto nel momento in cui la raggiunse Tonks cadde in ginocchio sul pavimento. Tuttavia lei era riuscita a proteggere le bottiglie di Burrobirra e a mantenerle intatte.

"Come va?" Remus prese le Burrobirre dalle sue mani e le posò sui gradini disuguali della veranda dietro di lei.

"Oh bene," disse Tonks molto velocemente"sto giusto ammirando il pavimento."

Con dolcezza Remus prese il gomito di Tonks e l'aiutò a rimettersi in piedi. Anche se il sole stava tramontando e Tonks teneva la testa bassa le lampade che rischiaravano le verande delle case vicine, al numero 11 e 13, mettevano in risalto il rosso che tingeva le sue guance.Remus cercò disperatamente una battuta che alleggerisse il suo imbarazzo.

"Se solamente tu fossi stata così fortunata poco fa," disse in tono leggero, "quando hai urtato il porta ombrelli e la candela prima di pranzo."

Tonks alzò gli occhi penetranti e per disperazione di Remus lei arrossì maggiormente. Anche lui sentì il calore salire lungo il suo collo e sulle sue guance, allora si affrettò a rimediare al suo passo falso, "Mi spiace Tonks, volevo semplicemente dire che almeno, non avevi rotto nulla questa volta."

Gli fece una linguaccia ma sembrò calmarsi. Si depresse forse è la parola più giusta;guardò cupamente i suoi vestiti mormorando.

«Maledizione.»

"Si son rovinati."

Seguì con lo sguardo il suo, Remus vide la pelle arrossata delle ginocchia di Tonks al posto del tessuto blu dei suoi jeans.

"Niente di grave," disse, il suo viso si rischiarò immediatamente, "I jeans strappati son di moda e questo mi da una buona scusa per andare a fare shopping e trovarne un altro paio."

Raddrizzandosi sorrise un pò e offrì a Remus una delle bottiglie di Burrobirra. Tolse il tappo dall'altra e alzò la bottiglia in aria con un movimento troppo rapido che fece versare un po' di liquido. Remus si spostò giusto in tempo per proteggere il suo maglione dalla goffaggine di Tonks. "Ai jeans strappati?" disse Tonks dando l'aria di non aver notato il suo gesto.

Remus rise quando le loro bottiglie batterono l'una contro l'altra, "Non credo di aver mai fatto un brindisi alla salute di un pantalone, Tonks."

"Gli occhi scuri di Tonks brillarono alla sua intenzione, inghiottendo un sorso." Credo di aver capito. "Pulì l'angolo delle sue labbra con la punta delle dita. Tu mi chiami Tonks quando mi ridicolizzo d'avanti agli amici ma mi chiami con il mio orribile nome quando vuoi mettermi in imbarazzo d'avanti agli sconosciuti"

Sapeva che lei stava facendo riferimento all'evento che si era svolto il giorno prima quando l'Avanguardia aveva fatto uscire Harry dalla casa dei Dursley. Remus sorseggiò velocemente la sua Burrobirra per evitare di scoppiare a ridere al ricordo dell'espressione di Tonks quando l'aveva presentata a Harry come Nimphadora e tutto il baccano che era seguito.

"E' la mia rivincita. Lui non potè resistere dal prenderla un po' in giro con lo scopo di farle brillare gli occhi come aveva fatto dai Dursley per aver rotto il piatto dei Dursley e aver spaventato Harry."

"Immagino di meritarlo," Tonks emise un sospiro che sembrò drammatico, ma Remus ebbe paura di averla fatta vergognare.

"Hai fatto un eccellente lavoro oggi," le disse.

Tonks bevve la sua Burrobirra con noncuranza ma i suoi occhi brillarono di nuovo quando chiese, "Dunque l'incidente del piatto non offusca la mia reputazione senza macchia?"

"Ringrazia la tua buona stella per l'incantesimo Reparo."

La risata di Tonks per quanto rumorosa e poco elegante ebbe l'effetto su Remus di far riscaldare la Burrobirra nel suo stomaco. Flirtare non era nell'indole di Remus Lupin e tuttavia si trovò a farlo con Tonks con una frequenza e una facilità sorprendente. Cosa ancora più stupefacente Tonks non mancava mai di rispondere con occhi bramosi e brillanti e un grande sorriso. Anche se Remus non avesse intenzione di rivelare il suo interessamento per lei era un sollievo per lui sapere che Tonks che non gli rifuggiva, d'altra parte non aveva il diritto di incoraggiarsi a pensare ad una relazione diversa dal platonico. Loro erano amici, colleghi e lui era…eh bene vecchio, povero e un lupomannaro.

Girandosi a contemplare il giardino infestato da erbacce che stava osservando prima che Tonks lo raggiungesse, Remus bevve un altro sorso molto lentamente. Inghiottì con deliberata lentezza, poi riprese con distacco, in tono professionale, "Veramente Tonks, l'Ordine è fortunato ad averti.Il modo in cui tu hai attirato i Dursley all'esterno della casa è stato astuto. Hai volato in maniera brillante col il baule di Harry. Hai messo i ragazzi a loro aggio, anche le ragazze, a pranzo." Non potè impedirsi di sorridere ricordandosi i vari nasi con cui si era agghindata durante il pasto. "Non è sicuramente facile per i ragazzi vivere in una casa con tutta questa storia di battaglie segrete che monopolizzano le conversazioni."

"Apparentemente è difficile anche per certi membri dell'Ordine."

Convenne appena prima di notare che la voce di Tonks non rifletteva la serietà delle sue parole. Quando Remus si voltò verso di lei per chiedere cosa volesse dire Tonks scivolò al suo fianco così vicino che il braccio sfiorò il suo. Remus le scoccò uno sguardo. Lei provava ad avere un'aria seria ma perse quasi subito la battaglia contro i suoi muscoli che facevano tremare gli angoli della sua bocca.

Il polso di Remus accellerò vedendo il suo sorriso e si domandò se lei poteva sentire il suo cuore battere a tamburo. Così disarmante come il suo sorriso era il suo sguardo, quella brillantezza familiare, quasi intima che offuscava i suoi occhi quando flirtava con lui, che gli toglieva il fiato. Prese un altro sorso per evitare di dire o fare qualcosa di sconsigliabile.

"Ti ho visto osservarmi quando cambiavo il mio naso, Remus."

Il calore risalì di nuovo sul volto di Remus allorchè un piccolo movimento di Tonks contro il suo braccio gli provocò un brivido lungo la sua schiena, "Io non guardavo."

"Ti ho visto sorridere nell'angolo," riprese Tonks avvicinandosi a lui e abbassando la voce. "Ti ho anche sorpreso a ridere una o due volte. Io so che la conversazione con Arthur e Bill sui Goblins non era divertente."

"Potrei aver osservato un po'"ammise Remus.Provò a prendere un tono brusco quando continuò"La metamorfosi distrae persone di tutte le età"

In realtà non era stato divertito dai nasi bizzarri che Tonks aveva sfoggiato durante il pasto;lui era stato soggiogato-conquistato dal suo calore e dalla sua spigliatezza-disinvoltura con i ragazzi.Non potè negare di averla trovata di una bellezza molto poco convenzionale, sebbene fosse stato un po' allarmato quando ul suo naso si era trasformato in un grugno.

Si fece passare in mente molte immagini di Tonks nel corso della giornata. Prese improvvisamente coscienza-Si rese conto improvvisamente di stare parlando ad alta voce"Tu ha cambiato i capelli durante la missione"

Il sorriso di Tonks si torse per l'imbarazzo ma la sua voce rimase evasiva, "Tu non puoi sgridarmi per aver cambiato con un colore che mi sta meglio."

"Il rosa è certamente più….appariscente." Quando il sorriso di Tonks scomparve Remus comprese che lei prima aveva cercato di farsi fare un complimento. Mortificato per aver mancato quell'occasione guardò altrove e bevve l'ultimo sorso della sua Burrobirra. "Io non ti rimprovero, Tonks."

Tonks lanciò la sua bottiglia su una montagnetta di rifiuti lì vicino.Remus fece lo stesso poi fece un gesto con la bacchetta magica. " i Evanesco /i ."

Mentre posava la sua bacchetta magica nella tasca interna del suo mantello notò, con la coda dell'occhio, che Tonks lo guardava intensamente. Come se lei stesse preparando una sorta di attrazione, i suoi occhi furono attirati dal suo sguardo scuro.

"Come mai hai un aria così allegra?" chiese notando il piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra carnose.

"L'ho fatto per vedere se tu lo notavi."

"Fatto cosa?" si sentiva la testa vuota per essere così vicino a lei, il suo odore, il suo sorriso;Remus tentò senza successo di ricordarsi della loro conversazione avuta prima di gettare le bottiglie di Burrobirra.

"Aver cambiato i capelli dai Dursley"

"Oh." Remus deglutì con difficoltà. Avrebbe voluto dirle che notava cose molto più sottili della sua capacità di mutare i suoi capelli al viola elettrico al rosa appariscente ma la sua bocca si seccò.

Tonks si avvicinò impercettibilmente a lui, sfiorandogli la manica con un lembo del suo mantello. Remus si rammaricò di aver terminato la sua Burrobirra perché avrebbe potuto avere qualcosa per tenere occupate le mani, le sue dita fremevano dal desiderio di intrecciarsi con le sue.

"Tu non mi hai rimproverato per aver fatto una metamorfosi frivola perché…" il suo sguardò abbandonò il suo mentre taceva. Dopo un momento lei alzò nuovamente ka testa verso di lui. Quando riprese a parlare un po' di timidezza si sentì nella sua voce...tu mi ami vero, Remus?"

"Ma certo che ti amo," Remus si soffocò trattenendo il respiro, "Tutti ti amano"

"Oh no," Tonks si raddrizzò e fece scivolare il suo palmo lungo il suo braccio, "il suo respirò gli fece rizzare i capelli sulla nuca allorché lei mormorò"Io ho l'impressione di piacerti."

Il calore invase il volto di Remus ma lui non era imbarazzato. Non aveva mai avuto l'intenzione di dirglielo tuttavia si sentiva sollevato dal non dover più tener il suo segreto a lungo soprattutto alla luce della sua risposta positiva. Perdiana!Non sapeva come andare avanti. accolse la battuta che gli venne in mente. "Ah, veramente Nimpohadora? Tu hai questa impressione?"

Lo strinse abbastanza forte." Il tuo tentativo di nasconderlo è fallito.Io non sono la sola ad averlo notato"

Allora le sue difese cedettero e l'imbarazzo irruppe, "La gente…la gente ne parla?"

"Soprattutto Molly."

Lei parlò con tanta leggerezza che Remus capì che lei tentava di salvare la sua dignità. La ringraziò silenziosamente del tenerne conto. quello che non sapeva non l'imbarazzava; almeno non troppo.

Tonks proseguì, "Lei voleva smettere di spingermi verso Bill se tu ti fossi interessato a me."

Al pensiero di Tonks con un altro uomo la testa di Remus, che stava volando tra le nuvole e le stele, tornl sulla terra. il pavimento di nuovo solido sotto i suoi piedi. L'invidia che provò nei confronti di Bill, o di qualunque altro mago che si fosse guadagnato il cuore di Tonks, gli annodò lo stomaco, tentò lo stesso di tenere il più lontano possibile questo sentimento convincendosi che quello fosse ciò che doveva avvenire. Fece scivolare il suo braccio via dalla sua stretta e si allontanò da lei arretrando, "Io non posso interessarmi a te, Tonks."

"Perchè no?" Come se non avesse notato il suo indietreggiare che aveva creato uno spazio tra loro, Tonks fece un passo in avanti sulla scarpa consumata di Remus. Lei balzò indietro e gli rivolse uno sguardo di scusa. "Probabilmente tu sapevi che ti sarei salita sul piede. Eri portato per la Divinazione?"

Remus sapeva che quello di Tonks era un tentativo disperato di scherzare per mascherare l'imbarazzo per la sua imbranataggine. Desiderò poter fare abbassare la tensione rispondendole allo stesso modo, come aveva imparato a fare, ma non era più possibile ora. Ora più che dei sentimenti erano in gioco. Lui non era così certo di essere felice del fatto che lei sapesse ciò che provava nei suoi riguardi.

"Io penso che il motivo per cui io non posso interessarmi a te sia molto evidente," disse Remus scandendo bene ogni sillaba.

Tonks rivolse gli occhi al cielo in un espressione di profonda riflessione che Remus aveva già visto negli studenti di Hogwarts durante le loro interrogazioni. Come loro Tonks si illuminò e dette la sua risposta, "Tu mi piaci così, se credi che sia questo il problema."

Contro tutte le ragioni il cuore di Remus iniziò a battere più forte e il suo stomaco si torse di nuovo.Si sforzò di dire. "Tu non dovresti interessarti a me. Io sono troppo vecchio…"

Tonks tirò su col naso, "Idiozia"

Mentre lei gli si avvicinava Remus temette di farsi schiacciare i piedi di nuovo ma Tonks fu sorprendentemente leggera-elegante quella volta. Si sporse verso di lui e sfiorò con le sue mani i risvolti della sua giacca. Remus sapeva che doveva arretrare prima che la sua risoluzione crollasse ma il contatto con Tonks lo paralizzava.

"Preferisco gli uomini più grandi," la sua voce e il suo comportamento erano timidi, "sempre di più."

"Gli uomini più grandi che non hanno I mezzi per portarti fuori?"

Tonks corrugò le sopracciglia. "Non c'è bisogno che le uscite costino." I suoi palmi scivolarono verso l'alto, verso le sue spalle e Remus trattenne il respiro immaginando le sue braccia intorno al suo collo. Le punte delle sue dita si intrufolarono sotto la giacca di Tweed e Remus sentì il calore della sua pelle attraverso il golf consumato. "Potresti portarmi a fare una passeggiata romantica oppure ad un pic-nic."

Gli era sempre più difficile pensare chiaramente e mantenere il controllo della situazione. Remus distolse lo sguardo da Tonks nella speranza che l'incantesimo si spezzasse allorché non l'avesse più guardata negli occhi. Non era mai stato molto felice di vedere la luna ma fu improvvisamente riconoscente di farsi ricordare brutalmente la ragione che spiegava perché tutto quello non poteva avvenire.

Malgrado tutto fu incapace di assumere una voce ferma, "Io sono pericoloso," disse flebilmente.

Tonks lanciò un'occhiata alla luna quindi riportò il suo sguardo su di lui. "HO forse parlato di una passeggiata o di un pic-nic la notte di luna piena?" Fece un piccolo gesto disinvolto (o ribelle?) con la testa, "Invitami per un'uscita, Remus. Appena un'uscita. Tu non saprai mai come potrebbe essere se non provi."

Lei era così vicina a lui, il suo viso a forma di cuore rivolto verso di lui in una maniera così attrante, le sue labbra leggermente socchiuse come se sperasse che lui abbassasse la testa e la baciasse. Remus si inumidì le labbra. Per Merlino come poteva non cedere al suo sguardo? Si ricordò che la luce che vi brillava era quella della luna. Tonks forse non dava troppa importanza alla sua licantropia ma lei avrebbe dovuto. Lei l' avrebbe dovuta dare inevitabilmente. Più presto che tardi.

"Preferisco di più non rischiare," disse con meno convinzione di quando avesse voluto.

Tonks alzò un sopracciglio"Dove è il tuo spirito da Malandrino?"

L'alta figura slanciata di Remus si abbassò un pò. Lei aveva trovato il punto fragile della sua armature. La domanda che lei aveva lanciato pro forma, quando era stata posta da James e Sirius non aveva mai mancato di trascinarlo nei loro piani. Era più che consapevole che la sua più grande debolezza era il suo desiderio di appartenenza. Se il desiderio di appartenenza implicava mettere da parte la prudenza...eh bene era un sacrificio che Remus Lupin aveva fatto più volte di quante potesse contarne.

Questa situazione però era completamente differente. Anche se Tonks poteva essere spaccona come suo cugino li si parlava di affari di cuore. Non sarebbe stato il massimo dell'egoismo se Remus avesse lasciato che il desiderio prendesse il sopravvento sulla ragione? Un cuore spezzato era la sola eventualità possibile.

Ma…Tonks non aveva parlato dei suoi sentimenti. Lei non aveva che domandato un'uscita. Un'uscita non poteva spezzare nulla, non è vero? Lei non aveva mica proposto di sposarla. Un semplice pic-nic. Un'uscita tra due persone…che si piacevano reciprocamente. Poteva quasi sentire James e Sirius argomentare, spingendolo a cogliere quell'occasione d'oro.

"Molto bene," disse Remus rilassandosi mentre si raddrizzava, "un'uscita"

Tonks sorrise e, le sue mani sempre sui risvolti della sua giacca, si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi per dargli un bacio sul filo della sua mandibola. "A meno che questa non sarà perfetta," le braccia di Tonks circondarono il suo busto mentre si riabbassava sui talloni. "Io mi aspetterò dalle due o tre uscite supplementari," il suo sguardo passò attraverso le lunghe ciglia nere in maniera affascinante, "alle dieci o venti."

Senza alcun sforzo…senza saperlo aveva fatto andare in pezzi l'ipotesi di Remus sul fatto che lei non avesse pensato ad una relazione a lungo termine. Ma Remus allontanò questo pensiero inopportuno. Tonks lo faceva sentire così bene. Quando una strega aveva espresso un interesse così, anche così fugace, per lui? Raramente andava oltre il primo incontro, la sua coscienza gli ordinava di restare concentrato sulla sua condizione. Ora lui era oggetto d'interesse di un Auror, Tonks sapeva dal loro prima incontro che lui era un.

Questo gli ricordò un altro punto che poteva essere considerato a suo sfavore - la sua povertà. "Sperò che tu ami le passeggiate e i pic-nic," disse incapace di nascondere l'inflessione d'amarezza che traspariva dalla sua voce.

"Il mio tipo preferito di uscite."

Le braccia di Tonks circondarono la sua vita e lo strinse leggermente. Il suo sguardo franco scacciò definitivamente lo scetticismo di Remus che si domandava se Tonks non si dimostrasse semplicemente gentile. La strinse a sua volta poggiando la sua guancia sui suoi capelli-che Tonks aveva trasformato premurosamente in una morbida pettinatura al posto delle ciocche irrigidite dal gel.

"Sei tenace," mormorò Remus attraverso i suoi setosi riccioli rosa.

"Come credi che sia diventata un Auror?"

"Certamente non entrando nelle case dei maghi per rompere i loro piatti."


End file.
